March 26
1920 All-Syracuse 23, Cortland Sodality 15 1955 Boston Celtics 100, Syracuse 97 Syracuse Herald- Beechnuts To Appear Again Tomorrow Night The All-Syracuse basketball team will meet the Beechnuts of Canajoharie Saturday night at the Armory in the third game of a series between the two clubs. All-Syracuse won the first game by a score of 20 to 17 and took the second by a 20 to 19 count. The first victory was clean cut, but the second was of a decidedly questionable variety. The Beechnuts will come to Syracuse Saturday night with Dowd, Murnane, Sullivan and Nolls holding down four positions, and with either Hammond or Sears in the fifth position. Sears is a Philadelphian, a veteran of league ball, and regarded by many critics as the best foul shot in the country. The All-Syracuse team tonight plays Cortland at Oswego in the third and deciding game of a series between the two clubs. Syracuse Post Standard- Court Experts Await Battle For Top Place All-Syracuse And Cortland Teams To Play At Oswego; Players Confident; Locals Clash With Beechnuts On Home Court Tomorrow Night Primed for the hardest basketball battle of the season the All-Syracuse and St. Mary’s Sodality quintets of Cortland will meet at Oswego tonight to the third and deciding game of the series for the Central New York championship. Members of both teams are confident of victory and followers of the sport are looking forward to the hardest struggle of the season. The All-Syracuse team defeated Cortland, 18 to 4, in the first game on the State Armory court in this city, and the St. Mary’s five retaliated in the second duel at Cortland by winning 14 to 9. Intense rivalry exists between the two aggregations, and a spirited battle is bound to result. Howard Ortner, coach of the Cornell Uiversity and one of the best basketball players in the state, will play as left forward with Cortland. A special train will leave Cortland at 5:30 o’clock bearing the Sodality rooters, and the Syracuse contingent will leave here at 6:30 o’clock on the same train. Tomorrow night the All-Syracuse team will tackle the Beechnut five of Canajoharie at the State Armory. The Beechnuts have given All-Syracuse two hard battles and tomorrow night’s game is expected to develop one of the bitterest duesl of the season. The teams will line up as follows for tonight’s game at Oswego. CORTLAND- Ortner, lf, McDonald, rf, Dexter, c, Carr, lg, McEvoy, rg. ALL-SYRACUSE- Crisp, lf, Martin, rf, Tormey, c, Martin, lg, Casey, rg. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats-Celts Resume Playoffs At Boston Boston- The Syracuse Nationals can wrap up the Eastern Division playoff championship this afternoon by defeating the Celtics in the third playoff game. Victors in the first two games at Syracuse, the Nats would like to package the title and the $8,500 prize money. Despite the loss of two games, however, Boston fans have not given up on the Celts. A crowd of 9,000 is expected at the televised game, blacked out in the New England area. It may mark the final appearance of Ed Macauley who announced his retirement at the close of the campaign. The Garden seats 13,900. If a fourth tilt is necessary it will be played here tomorrow afternoon in the Arena, which has a limited seating capacity of 6,000. 1963 Geneva Times- Nats Look 'Bust Out Game' Against Royals The Syracuse Nats, who have been having trouble with Cincinnati, hope for a "bust-out game" against the Royals tonight in the deciding game of the Eastern Division semifinals in the National Basketball Association playoffs. The Western Division semis also will finish tonight if the St. Louis Hawks beat the Detroit Pistons. Syracuse, who enjoys the home court advantage, may be hindered by Johnny Kerr's shoulder injury. He was excused early from practice Monday but it expected to start. Coach Alex Hannum said, "We haven't had our bust-out game against this club yet, but we're due." Oscar Robertson, who led Cincinnati to a 125-118 victory Sunday that evened the best-of-5 series at 2-2, expects to be double-teamed but Charley Wolf, the Royals' coach, looks for the "Big O" to be effective as usual. Wolf said he is elated over his club's defensive efforts. The winner plays at Boston Thursday night in the opener of the best-of-7 Eastern final against the champion Celtics. Down 2-0 after losing the first two of their series at St. Louis, the Pistons stayed alive by beating the Hawks Sunday, 107-103, and hope to even the series at 2-2 by again defeating the Hawks at Detroit tonight. In that event the fifth and deciding game will be played Wednesday at St. Louis. The Western Division final will open in Los Angeles Sunday with the Lakers playing the winner of the St. Louis-Detroit series. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:1962-63 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 26 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Hannum Category:Kerr Category:Martin Category:Tormey